November 1735 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - November 1735 = Weather this month *Storms in the far south and the North Atlantic. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Vienna *On the 21st November a party was held at the Hofburg palace to celebrate the betrothal of Her Majesty Maria Theresa and His Royal Highness the Duke of Clarence. Amongst those able to attend was missing Christophe de Aimèe and his three henchmen. Aimèe had come to Vienna a few days earlier and insisted he must see Prince Metternich. When informed that he would not be allowed into the Austrian court since he did not have proper accreditation, but that his request would be put forward for consideration under normal protocol, he exploded with anger! He demanded to be allowed in, especially since he had heard a party was in the offing, and he liked parties! His outburst merely got him manfully escorted away from the Hofburg and deposited on his backside in a side street, a fate which also befell his three acquaintances and something which did nothing to heal his wounded pride nor endear them to the palace authorities. At the party - which he missed - he did not hear Prince Metternich deliver a short speech congratulating the couple and commenting on how this ‘perfect match of two outstanding young people’ will secure Austria’s succession going forward. The couple, and Prince Metternich, took particular care to speak to most of the senior Austrian nobility present, as well as singling out Lady Margaret O’Donnell of England and Ambassador Alexander Baryatinski of Russia for special attention. Maria Theresa looked quite splendid, wearing a grand velvet ball gown set off by a gold necklace with rubies, a broach of Bohemia’s arms, and diamond earrings. Fireworks were set off to end the evening, which in a not-too-distant bedroom in an inn woke up Christophe de Aimèe from a deep slumber and did nothing to improve his mood or opinion regarding Austrians! Berlin *The King of Prussia’s steward, Count Ludwig Heltz has strongly advised his lord not to unify Prussia-Brandenburg with Hanover, claiming that 'the result would be a calamity for the House of Hohenzollern which would disappear if the garbled offer made by the Emperor is accepted.' He did not elucidate further what he meant by this, but is certainly advising King Wilhelm in absentia not to pursue unification. Stockholm & Hanover *Queen Ursula of Sweden has given birth to a baby girl on 27th November. The child is reported to be in extremely good health, but alas her mother is understood to be very weak and poorly. Her husband King Charles XIII was overcome with emotion, but also did not neglect to speak about the recent eighteenth wedding anniversary of his father and stepmother: “Theirs is truly a love story, for their love and affection for each other grows stronger year upon year. You see the formal public face of majesty; I have seen the private couple, deeply in love and devoted to each other and their children. You will also know that my beloved Ursula has now given birth and delivered her happy burden!” “In recent months tensions have been running high in the Baltic, petty arguments have blown out of all proportion and in this I have not been guiltless. However I still refute any spurious allegations that I desire war. Nothing could be further from the truth, for unlike some I have seen war at first hand and it is never pretty.” “The argument between my beloved father and the personage of the Holy Roman Emperor has taken a turn for the worse with my father relinquishing his honour and dignity, it will however lessen the honour and dignity of the Empire, for he has always been a loyal and true prince of the Empire and in return has been treated shabbily by those who should have known better.” *More than a fortnight earlier another baby was born, this being a boy born to no less personages than Emperor Wilhelm and Empress Katrina. Both mother and child are doing well. Rome *Duke Ferdinando di Tuscany-Modena has returned to Rome to beseech His Holiness the Pope to offer prayers and masses for the poor beleagured and persecuted Christians in the Church of St. Anne in Jerusalem. Fez *Prince Yusuf, the son of the Caliph, has been set free by le Comte de Noyelle and granted his freedom, albeit within certain restrictions while he remains in Morocco. Suo *Fortress cannon - and from within Suo - mortar fire has been directed against the Chinese troops holding the covered way. The Chinese meanwhile maintained their blockade by land and sea, but stayed within their lines and didn’t prosecute much by way of siege action this month. Madrid *Barone Alighieri Farnese has been observed chatting in a conspiratorial manner, in hushed tones, with the Spanish royal treasurer Jose Casado... *Cardinal Portocarrero has left Brussels and returned to Madrid. Before he left he thanked on behalf of King Joseph the Viceroy of Spanish Flanders for his loyal support. *The King and Queen of Spain have hosted in Madrid numerous entertainments. During one such Their Most Catholic Majesties praised the Spanish Catholic Church for its dedication to His Holiness and Cruzada donation to the Spanish crown, ‘which certainly contributed to the defeat of Morocco and its vile support for piracy’. Florence *King Cosimo of Italy has remarked that although Tuscany has received a letter from the Caliphate its contents appear to be at odds with their behaviour. “The Church of St. Anne has stood on that spot since 1138,” he said, “and Christians have worshipped there freely, as is the right of all religions in the Holy City. To be entombed by the Caliphate is monstrous and goes against the teaching of the Koran, teachings which proscribe tolerance towards other religions.” “It has been the case since the birth of Christ - this freedom of Christians, Jews and Muslims to worship in the holiest of cities without persecution.” For some reason some of the Catholic priests listening to this found the latter remark somewhat amusing. They were later heard to wonder how there could have been Muslims ‘since the birth of Christ’ when there were none at all until centuries later... Perhaps they were missing the generality of the point made. And they piously spoke of the Crusades as being a reaction to not only the removal of Christian Greek communities at the point of the sword by the Turks from Anatolia, but also a reaction to the destruction of all peoples in Jerusalem at the hands of the Seljuk Turks ten years before the First Crusade was even launched! They mirthlessly say that this shows Christians have not always enjoyed freedom under Muslim rule... Turning to Lady Hamilton, the King informed her that architects and sculptors are travelling across Europe ‘as we speak’, but he is sure that any request from her will send them scurrying to her side, ‘indeed her attentions make an old man very happy!’ A banquet was then held to formally welcome Lady Hamilton to the Tuscan court, ‘at which she is free to reside for as long as her whim desires’, and to welcome ‘our dear cousins from Savoy’. The latter brought with them several crates of wine from their own vineyards, which were served up, and were pleased to ask the opinion of their hosts regarding the said wines, which were declared by the said hosts to be very acceptable! King Cosimo was in an expansive mood, perhaps on account of imbibing the Savoyard wine, and was happy to have his royal orchestra perform with great gusto for his guests, the sound of the violins being particularly heavenly. “I hope you will all enjoy your stay in Florence,” he said, “and sample the myriad of cultural delights the city has to offer.” The seating arrangements, if one cares to note them, had Lady Hamilton sitting to the left of King Cosimo (the pair were seen to be getting on outrageously well); the chancellor La Farina sat next to Savoy’s foreign minister Jarno Fisichella, whilst Captain Danone joined the other military gentlemen at the far end of the banqueting table - with whom he proved to be quite a hit! *Early November church services across Tuscany celebrated the Feast of St. John the Evangelist, with prayers offered to God that the goodly Christians persecuted by the Caliph of Jerusalem can bring those soldiers guarding them into the Christian fold by demonstrating their goodly ways and their kind-hearted piety. *The well-liked Trade Minister Francesco Crispi has said that it appears Tuscany has agreed to all sorts of deals of which it knows nothing about! “Why the Hanoverians have turned their gaze to us amid accusations of price reductions is peculiar as we haven’t reduced our prices... As we have stated, we sell on the grounds of quality and not price, after all comparing our wine to that of Hanover is like comparing a silk purse to a sow’s ear!” “Regarding the statement made by Savoy, we are naturally more than willing to discuss how we both benefit from trading in the Levant, but as yet no deal has been made.” Jerusalem *Already showing signs of malnutrition, the priest and congregation of St. Anne’s Church climbed on to the roof in order to get fresh air and hold open air mass and sing hymns. This venture was cut short when five congregants nearly fell to their deaths, at which point the officiating clergyman told his the lambs of Christ to go back inside. He then set about making holes in the roof to let fresh air in. Father Benjamin also called down to the guards outside, asking them to let water in since the women are suffering terribly, as are the children. “Surely you, in your hearts, as good Muslims do not want to inflict harm on the innocent?” he asked. “The Quran says, in al-Mumtahinah 60:8, that treating the kafir with kindness is part of the Islamic religion,” he claimed, and then quoted as follows, stating that these verses are from the Quran: ‘Allah does not forbid you to deal justly and kindly with those who fought not against you on account of religion nor drove you out of your homes. Verily, Allah loves those who deal with equity’. The Afghan guards set to work to take down the boarding on the church windows and doors! Then several of their number, having left their weapons outside, entered the church. A Caliphate city official said this: “The administration of King Cosimo has written and requested permission for the Catholic Church to continue its presence in the city. In light of this recognition and request, the Caliphate has granted permission for this church to remain open. A condition of the church being allowed to continue operating is the appointment of a less confrontational and radical Catholic priest.” Father Benjamin, with tears in his eyes, stepped forward and with arms outstretched faced his congregation. “Lambs of Christ! If I am to be martyred in the place where Our Lord also suffered I consider it an honour! I go willingly, not because I am forced but because in the words of the Apostle Paul we obey the civil authorities in the Lord, that is when they do not tell us to act against our religion! God be with you all!” With that he turned around, smiled nervously at the city official, folded his hands into his cassock and walked out into the sunshine, head bowed. The priest was then told he was under arrest for incitement, and then escorted to the port at Jaffa where he was placed aboard a merchant ship bound for Italy. In the meantime his congregants were given food and water as well as medical attention, and told that they may still worship freely in the church. Genoa *Signore Ascanio Chellini has presented himself before the Doge of Genoa’s court and asked whether Savoy may open a trade mission in Oneglia? London *King James and Queen Mary have summoned the Spanish ambassador Comte Mora and asked that he pass on to his own king and queen their congratulations upon the news that Queen Amalia is once again with child. Versailles *In a public address from Versailles, the Chancellor of France, Duc de Brissac has made the following comments about the recent trial of Martin van Serooskerken: “Martin van Serooskerken is guilty of espionage, and as such his life is forfeit. However, I have personally prevented sentencing as the Kingdom of France has no wish to spill the blood of a man guilty of crimes not of his own creation, but rather committed by a foreign state. I have attempted resolution with the United Provinces privately with no success. Now I attempt to make an open, public invitation to the United Provinces, and her allies, to find a fair solution for this crime. The sovereign borders of France have been violated, and His Majesty King Louis XV demands satisfaction.” Turin *Isaac of Geneva has been allowed his freedom and granted a pardon by Duke Victor Amadeus II of Savoy. Isaac, upon learning this, went into the court and frowned at the ministers of the duke. “I have been sacked as Court Almoner, despite having been found innocent,” he growled. “I know our duke to be an honest man wrongly advised! Why I have lost my post for the sin of you all I do not know, but I am now going to London where I believe I will find a warmer welcome!” With that he left. Tehran *The Caliph has made this public announcement: “The Sultan of the Mo ors has been in contact with the administration of the Islamic Caliphate and presented their side of the current dispute. Tehran has responded to the Sultan and it is hoped that the continued goodwill actions of the Caliphate towards the Moroccan people can co ntinue. My son, who is acting in the region on my behalf, and pu rely with charitable intentions is being held illegally by Spanish forces. Tehran has been patient but now demands his release or asks that the Spanish clearly state the crime for which he is being held and they evidence they have for this crime. Patience runs thin and other courses of action will be considered.” People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Spain *Tuscany *Poland Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Three Tuscan merchant ships, including one carrying a cargo of wine have been lost at sea in the Indian Ocean. *Seven Moghul cruisers have put in to the Siamese port of Thon Buri. *Three Tuscan merchantmen have been captured by Islamic Corsair pirates in the African port of Berbera, who are serving under a green ensign (which may signify they are on a Jihad, or holy war!). Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3